Kuro no Kaze Darkness of the Wind
by M.I.Z.Kazei95
Summary: Naruto fights with Madara in Land of Iron. Madara's Mangekyou ability is shown the power to compel the darkness in the victims heart to come forth and cause the ultimate chaos.What will Naruto choose Peace or Destruction?The Toad's prophecy unfolds again.


Major spoiler Warning!!!!!!!!!!! DO NOT read at any cost until you have read Naruto Manga Chapter 468 atleast.

Author Notes:

Sorry sorry guys... To all my code geass fic readers i'm very sorry for the late updates. Due to my test going on i cant find time for fics. Well for the pvst week i was studying for my tests and now starting monday i will be having my test for real. Thats good news cause one more week and my 2 chapter per week rountine will come back. Once again soorry for my Code geass readers.

Well, this is my new fic. For those of you who have read till chapter 468. Then this story starts off as soon as Sasuke intervenes in the Kage Summit at the Land of Iron. During that time the fic starts off with Madara revealing to Naruto the history of the Uchiha and Senjus. Enjoy!

PS. Naruto is trapped in a prison of wood made by Yamato-Taichou...

* * *

Chapter 1: Trust in the Demon

* * *

"You were destined to fight together..." Madara said.

The words sank into Naruto's heart like a hammer in the water. His mind said not to listen to him yet his deep down in his heart he knew it was true. Then suddenly the feeling left Naruto and was replaced with rage. The Kyubbi could sense what Naruto felt and he took the chance and gave him his chakra. The fox's chakra spread through Naruto's body as the wood surrounding him began to corrode and rot.

Madara grinned beneath his mask at the power of the Kyubbi. " Hehehehehehehe..." Madara chuckled and jumped back.

Yamato tried to restrain Naruto but the wood the wood would rot and disintegrate. "What's happening?" Kakashi inquired. Yamato replied "Somehow when Minato appeared and strengthened the seal on Naruto he also allowed Naruto to earn better control over the Kyubbi..." Kakashi seemed vexed and spoke up "His chakra levels are nearly at the level of four tails yet I dont see even one tail... Could it be that he has managed to get in harmony with his bijuu?"

Naruto who was crouching on the floor at the time looked up and a look of shock appeared on the two jonin's faces, Naruto's eyes had changed to those of the Kyubbi but... he had the markings of the Sage Mode around his eyes. "Hmph... So that's how you were able to stay in harmony with your bijuu's chakra... hehehehe... very clever Naruto..." Madara stated.

Naruto stood up "When I enter Sage Mode I enter into perfect harmony with all the Light(Yin) chakra around me, this includes the kyuubi's yin chakra...". Kakashi stared on and muttered "... this is bad...".

"Naruto, stand back I will deal with this guy" Kakashi called out to Naruto as he stood up.

"No..."

"What?" Kakashi seemed surprised at Naruto's response.

".... Toad Technique: Barrier Dome Jutsu..." Naruto said in an undertone as he formed the necassary hand seals. When he finished he slapped his hand on to the ground and a transparent dome of chakra formed around himself and Madara.

"Kukukukuku... This way you keep them out and me in" Madara giggled in his usual goofy voice.

* * *

Meanwhile...  
Inside Naruto's Spirit

* * *

The cage containing the kyuubi was glowing with red energy. Naruto stood there staring at the beast. The demon stared back it him with slightly more peaceful eyes than his usual glare.

"Use my power... Combine it with your strongest attack... Defeat him... Uchiha Madara son of Senbotoi... The man whom I hate the most... My captor... My master... He forced me to atack your village all those years ago... He was the one who made me kill your father... if your quest leads to his death then I gladly submit to your will..." The demon broke the silence.

"Is that true? is he the cause of which I was deprived of the love of my parents?" Naruto resonded

"Yes he is..."

"Is it possible to combine our attacks... do a bijuu and wind's chakra affiliate...?"

"No they don't... but I'm sure two minds combined with the Sage mode can control it"

"But are you certain?"

"Only if we are not distracted"

"Then lets go ahead with this..."

* * *

Return to reality...

* * *

"Madara..." Naruto growled as the Demon Fox's chara began to swirl around Naruto's feet.

"Madara... Today is the day I get revenge upon you for causing my father's death!!!" Naruto roared.

Madara suddenly changed his attitude. Behind his mask he was glaring and gritting his teeth. " _Damn that Demon Fox! _He thought. "Well well... if that's what you desire then come! Come at me with all you've got!" His voice had changed from goofy to cold hearted.

Kakashi noticed this and thought _I see... So Madara really is in a weakened state that is why he is getting nervous because even he cant stand up to the full strength of a Demon and a Sage combined... That must be it! He must be collecting the bijuu to restore his own strength somehow if that were possible!!!_

Naruto made a hand sign and cried " Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)" The three clones of Naruto appeared. The Naruto put his hand forward to the clones and they immediatly started concentrating chakra. One formed the rasengan's shape the other inserted wind chakra while the third inserted Kyuubi chakra.

Then the clones dissapeared as naruto raised his hand into the sky and cried out " FORBIDDEN JUTSU: Wind Style: Demon Fox Rasen-Shuriken!!!"

* * *

Well how was it? Did you like my ideas? For those who read the manga very closely... When Naruto meats Nagato then he is in sage mode and fox mode at the same time. you can search narutopedia for the data.

Thanx.

PS. Read my code geass fic. It will be next one to be updated. Depending on the reiews I may or maynot continue this story. Cheers and Good Night!!!


End file.
